Fiolee in Highschool
by LydiaAuden
Summary: AU 16 y/o Fionna is entering public school for the first time. She's confused and having a tough time adjusting. And unfortunately or fortunately? , the school heart-throb and playboy, Marshall Lee, takes interest in her! Rated T for some language and teen-age canoodling!


_**Okay this is my first fan fic I've done in a while and I'm not that good at this, so any reviews and suggestions will help! Enjoy the first chapter. :) Sorry it's so short... I hate having them short but it looks so much longer when I'm writing it in my word program! :/**_

* * *

With a loud screech, the yellow school bus slowed to an ungraceful stop in front of Pendalton High. The students in the back of the bus stood up together and filed out of the bus, pushing and shoving. Among these pushy students was awkward little Fionna Abeley, a petite blond who was having the worst time trying to move with the rowdy line. As she neared the front, the first graders stared at her with large eyes and thumbs in their mouth. She shriveled her nose at them, wondering if they were even ready to attend a public school.

"Don't worry, they sprout up about half way through the year," the bus driver said, as if reading her mind. Fionna gave her a half-smile in response before she was shoved off onto the sidewalk.

Taking in a deep breath of air, she started towards the front doors of her new school. Anxiety built in her tiny frame. Being homeschooled all her life, she had no idea what to expect. Her only taste of a social life ended when she gave up ballet at age 12. She grimaced, remembering the brats who tormented her endlessly about her clumsy nature and her already developing chest, that made her look older and out of place amongst her age group. From then on, it was just her and her fluffy cat, Cake.

The first thing she heard upon entering the highschool was two girls shouting at each other.

"Bitch, you said you wouldn't wear green on the first day!"

"I never said that! You said you were wearing pink!"

And the fight ensued, forming into a slapping match before the girls were pried apart by an exhausted looking teacher. Fionna shivered a little, and moved along. It was time to find her locker before the bell rang.

Confused, she stumbled through the hall and around groups of kids who sneered at her if she got too close. Her eyes searched the dingy blue lockers for hers, number 282. When she found it, she had to interrupt a couple who had chosen to make out in front of it. Fionna shuddered a bit as they finally detached and left. She pulled out a slip of paper with her combo and tried it on the lock. Nothing happened. Frustrated, she tried it three more times and it still wouldn't open. Fortunately someone took pity and decided to help her.

"You have to yank it down as hard as you can when you put the combo in."

Fionna looked up to see a girl with the longest hair she'd ever seen. It was raven-coloured and hit her waist, even though it was it a pony tail. Her eyes were a deep amber, almost red.

"Oh thanks," Fionna said when it worked.

"No problem, I had that locker my sophomore year too," the girl said, laughing. She had such a smooth voice.

"Oh, so you're a junior?" Fionna asked.

"Yeah. Are you new here? I didn't see you last year. I'm Marceline, by the way."

"I'm Fionna, and yeah I'm new. I was homeschooled. I would of came freshman year, but my mom made me stay homeschooled just one more year."

"Aw, bummer. Homeschooling is nice, but you miss out on a lot," Marceline looked at her sympathetically. "I think you'll do good though!"

"Thanks," Fionna said, "Any advice?"

"Um, don't upset older kids, don't be too obnoxious, and watch out for my brother. I gotta go now, the bells gonna ring, good luck Fionna." Marceline waved as she walked off.

"Wait, what do you mean watch out for your brother?" Fionna called out, but Marceline was already gone.

* * *

Marshall Lee put his hands on the shoulders of the girl he was currently giving a hickey, and pushed her away from him.

"What's wrong?" She asked, panting a bit.

"The bell's gonna ring, I think," he said, looking at the time on his phone.

"Who cares? We can be a little late," the girl said, tugging at his collar.

"Nah, I'd rather not be chewed out by Ms. Ice. She already hates me enough." Marshall took her hands off his collar and began to walk off.

"Wait, can we continue this later?" The girl said desperately.

Marshall looked back over his shoulder, and smiled. "Maybe."

The bell rang just as Marshall entered the classroom. Ms. Ice shot him daggers with her eyes, but said nothing. It was the first day after all.

He took his favourite spot near the back, waving at the girls giving him the usual bedroom eyes. Someone tapped his shoulder he turned around to see Ashley, his childhood friend and once more-than-friend.

"How was your summer, asshole?" she asked with a flirtatious grin.

"Great, and how many guys did you hook up with?" he asked back.

"Ugh, I'm not a whore. Only like five. How many girls did you get? Like one everyday?"

"You know it," Marshall laughed. Ashley rolled her eyes and flicked his forehead. He winced and stuck out his tongue.

Marshall! Ashley! Eyes up front! We have a new student."

Ms. Ice had a girl by her arm and was pulling her to the front of the room. The girl was short, and had white-blonde shoulder length hair and big, blue eyes that were wide with nervousness. Marshall didn't fail to notice how big her chest was, and her delicate hour-glass figure. Mind already racing with hormones, he put his full attention on her.

"Now sweetie, why don't you introduce yourself?" Ms Ice looked down at her expectantly.

The girl frowned a bit and swallowed.

"Uh, I'm Fionna, I'm 16, and ummm, uh, I used to be homeschooled..."

Ashley let out a snort from behind Marshall.

"Excellent! Homeschooling provides so many opportunities to learn without the distractions of a public school." Ms. Ice clapped her hands together.

Fionna smiled weakly and looked at her feet.

"Well, go find a seat!" Ms. Ice encouraged.

Fionna looked up, eyes wide again. She looked over the classroom. Only one seat was open, and it was right next to Marshall Lee.

As she got close, Ashley whispered in his ear.

"Oh great, now we'll have to help her as she stumbles through the hell of public school."

Marshall Lee laughed and whispered back, "It isn't so bad, she's so innocent and it's kinda hot."

Ashley just shook her head.

Fionna finally reached her seat and put her binder down nervously.

"Hey," Marshall said. Fionna jumped and looked at him, blushing.

"H-hello," she said back. She forced a smile to seem friendly.

"So you've really been homeschooled?" he asked.

"Yeah... since first grade. I had problems with bullies."

"Reeeally? That must have been so hard!" Ashley exclaimed. She had that sickly sweet voice of hers going on, Marshal noticed.

"Yeah, but I'm over it! No one can bother me anymore," Fionna said, her eyes full of determination. Marshall chuckled.

"Well that's good. People can be total assholes," Ashley said, looking at Marshall. He gave her an innocent look.

"You should stick with us, we'll show you who to watch out for," Marshall said to Fionna.

"Really? You don't mind?" she asked.

"Not at all. Just meet us at lunch, we'll give you a tour of the school."

Ashley gave Marshal a look that said "Why are you letting her hang out with us?" but Marshall ignore her and smiled at Fionna.

Under his charming spell, naïve little Fionna said, "Okay! That'll be great."

* * *

To Be Continued...


End file.
